


No More Apologies

by CurioBunny



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne is protective, Awkward, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Romance, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurioBunny/pseuds/CurioBunny
Summary: "You might wanna think about why you like to destroy things that aren't yours." Those words Billy just couldn't get them out of his head.  It had been a two weeks since Cole had apologized to Billy. Billy realized he shouldn't have destroyed the shack. He felt a sense of guilt about his actions something he hadn't felt in a while. Billy wants to start anew the first thing is apologizing for his horrid actions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing my story. Please do tell me if the characters are ooc. Also sorry for the chapter being short.

Billy had sat quietly in the corner where Cole had sat before he still had the bandage around his burned ear. Billy was eating a red apple that he thought was sub par. He hadn't gone to eat with his friends like how he would usually do. Today was different he had a lot on his mind mostly Cole Mackenzie the boy he called "Freak." Billy had hoped Cole would be at school today just like he did yesterday and the day before. All he wanted was to apologized to the small boy. A small smile had appeared on his face as he thought Cole's blonde hair. He shook his head trying to get the thoughts of boy who he had ridiculed out of school.  
"Diana shall we visit Cole today." The ginger haired girl asked. 

"That sounds splendid I do hope Cole has adjusted to living with Aunt Josephine" Diana the black haired girl responded.

Billy overheard the two friend's conversation which caused a smile to be placed on his face yet again. "They're visiting Cole its my chance" He thought, Billy also made a mental note to apologize to Anne he had said some rude things behind her back and to her face.

"I should make a list" Billy mumbled referencing the people had to apologized to. Anne turned her head towards Billy. "What did you just say Billy Andrews about Cole" she remarked in a stern voice.

"No..Nothing I didn't say anything about your freak for a friend!" Billy exclaimed cringing internally. Anne was about to respond however Billy commented. "I will admit he was courageous to apologize to me I will also like to accompany you and Diana to see him"

Again, before Anne could respond Diana pulled her away. "Perhaps we should allow to Billy come with us we do need a male to come with us and unless you want me to get Gilbert Billy is a last chance" she reasoned Anne.

Anne looked back at Billy then back to Diana "We could get Moody to come with us not Billy Andrews, he is one of the reasons Cole left school" Anne exclaimed loud enough for Billy to hear.

"I really must apologize to Cole" Billy thought about Anne's words.

 

Diana looked over to Billy. "I think he is trying to better himself and we should give him a chance you can set what guidelines you want"

Anne saw that Diana had made up her mind and decided to just give in. She walked over to Billy and said "We will allow you to escort us to Aunt Josephine's however, you must obey what we say and, no rude comments"

"Yeah..sure..." Billy said trying his best to sound disinterested however, internally Billy was bursting with joy.

Anne sighed and returned to lunch hoping she wouldn't regret letting Billy Andrews to accompany them.

-

Billy had grabbed his jacket slowly putting it on he started thinking about Miss Stacey's lesson. She had expanded on her lesson about matter Billy enjoyed learning science from Miss Stacey she had made learning fun which surprised Billy immensely.

He had stay behind so he could wait for Anne And Diana and greeted them both with a smile. In which Diana greeted with a smile as well while Anne just rolled her eyes.  
"Shall we go?" Diana asked looked at Anne and Billy.

Both Anne and Billy nodded. The Trio walked out of the school and headed towards the train station.


	2. Going to Aunt Josephine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to Aunt Josephine's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay this chapter is longer!

The trio crouched near a box car. Billy was confused "Why don't we just buy a ticket?" He questioned the girls.

"Shush no questions just do what we say" Anne told Billy aggressively "If I recall no questions wasn't one of your guidelines" He remarked. Anne rolled her eyes not even bothering to respond to Billy. The trio stayed silent for a couple minutes until Anne loudly exclaimed "Go now!" In a quick motion Anne and Diana ran and jumped into the box car. Billy hadn't moved however, saw a Diana gesturing her hand to follow their lead. Billy sprinted and jumped into the box car.

"We really could have just bought a ticket I would be happy to buy it" Billy told the girls after catching his breath he was still surprised that he had jumped onto a box car.

 

"Apologies its just I would rather not feel in debt to someone like you Billy Andrews" Anne remarked.

Billy had gotten tired of Anne's rude comments he knew that her comments were justified however, it was hard for him not to retaliate with his share of words in fear that she wont let him see Cole. "Can you please stop with these ill-mannered comments!" He exclaimed.

Anne jumped up. "You must be joking Billy Andrews have you forgotten the countless callous comments you made towards Cole and myself!" she retorted. Billy did the same as Anne and stood up. "Why do you think I am here I came to apologize to Cole you don't know the unpleasant feeling of guilt all I want is to apologize and.....and try to get Cole to come back to school"

Diana moved closer to a wall not avoiding Billy and Anne arguing.

Anne scoffed at Billy's comment. "Just apologizing will not bring Cole back to school"

"Then..........what do I do I want him back" Billy said in a hushed voice.

Diana asked "Why I could understand why Anne or I want Cole but why do you want Cole back" Billy froze "I honestly don't know why I just want him back" He said before sitting back down. The rest of the trip the trio was just complete silence.

-

The Trio left the box car Billy helped Diana get off he offered to help Anne however, she just scoffed and got off herself. Billy stretched his unused muscles. "How far are we from Aunt Josephine's house?" he asked. Anne and Diana exchanged looks of confusion. "How do you know about Aunt Josephine?" Diana asked.

"I overheard your conversation when I decided to accompany you to see Cole" Billy confessed

-

Before Anne could make a comment Diana chuckled "Oh that is alright Aunt Josephine's home is this way" she said pointing in the direction of Aunt Josephine's house. The trio started walking towards Aunt Josephine's they took some breaks to look at window displays. Billy didn't try to oppose of Anne and Diana looking at window displays he did not want Anne getting upset at him again. After a half hour the group had finally made it to Aunt Josephine's. The happiness Billy felt was overwhelming however, he still hadn't figured out why he was so ecstatic to see Cole. Diana knocked on the door a couple minutes later Aunt Josephine opened the door. "Anne and Diana this is pleasant surprise" she said before pulling the girls into a hug. Aunt Josephine noticed Billy "Diana who is this gentleman?" She asked with a smile.

"This is Billy Andrews he is here to see Cole" Diana replied. 

"Nice to meet you mam" Billy said.

"Call me Aunt Josephine I'll call Cole and make some tea"

Aunt Josephine went back into the house the trio following her. "Cole you have guests!" she yelled before going to get tea.

"Coming Aunt Josephine" Cole yelled back. Billy had finally made it he was now going to be able to talk to Cole.

Cole started walking down the stairs at first he only saw Diana and Anne. "Anne, Diana how wonderful...." His sentence trailed off when he saw Billy.

"Hello Cole" Billy greeted


	3. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole and Billy talk will Billy be able to bring Cole back to Avonlea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is also the title of a Steven Universe episode.

Cole was pleasantly surprised to see Anne and Diana however, he was utterly confused for why Billy Andrews out of all the possible people that could visit him why would Billy come. "Ignore him" Anne told Cole as she run up the stairs to greeted Cole with a hug. Billy didn't say anything "You'll have a chance to talk to him soon" he thought as he watched Anne and Cole's hug which soon would be joined by Diana. Billy smiled to himself as he looked Cole's jaunty smile from being reunited with his friends. After a couple more minutes of hugging and followed by some quick recaps about each other's lives Aunt Josephine returned with tea and scones. Aunt Josephine lead the group in to the dining room Aunt Josephine sat at the head of the table. While Anne, Diana and Cole sat closely together without a seat gap however, Billy sat five chairs down he gnawed on a scone and sipped his tea while Aunt Josephine caught Diana and Anne up on her life. Cole stretched towards Billy while Anne and Diana were listening to Aunt Josephine and asked "If I may ask why are you here?"

 

Billy almost choked on his tea. "I came to talk to you" He replied After a couple moments of silence Billy spoke and asked nervously "Can we talk in private" 

"Uh......y..yes follow me to my room" Cole told Billy. He turned to the girls and said as he got up from his chair as did Billy "Please excuse Billy and myself we're going to my room."

-

Aunt Josephine nodded and continued talking to the girl while Anne shot a glare at Billy. Cole led Billy up the stairs towards his room. When the boys entered Cole's room which had clay statues all over the place and colorful pieces of fabric which covered some of the furniture. "I like how you've decorated your room" Billy told Cole with a smile.

"Are you trying to be funny" Cole said defensively.

Billy quickly shook his head. "I am really not trying to be rude or anything I have no ill intentions!" He took a deep breath and said "I want to apologize and I also want you to come back to Avonlea"

Cole chuckled. "Really after you destroyed the one thing I still had" He exclaimed referencing the shack Billy destroyed.

Billy cringed. "I'm sorry really if I had known it was your...." His sentence trailed off Billy had a face full of sorrow he started thinking even if he had known the shack belonged to him and Anne would he have really not destroyed it?

Cole sighed noticing Billy's face which appeared like he was truly upset he seemed different Cole noted. He sat on his bed and gestured for Billy to sit beside him. "I feel like there is nothing left for me in Avonlea" He confessed

"You have your friends and your family there is so much waiting for you in Avonlea like the new teacher you just need to come back and see it for yourself." Billy remarked as he sat besides Cole on the bed. "As a bonus I'll help you rebuild the shack as long as you promise to go to school." He added.

Cole's eyes widened "You would actually help me rebuild the shack" He said joyfully and a big grin on his face. Billy nodded in response. Suddenly, Cole remembered the fact that he left his family without notice. "My family would be so furious at me due to the way I left Avonlea " He said frantically.

"Well....yes but they will also be happy that you're back but, you'll probably be rightfully scolded" Billy responded smirking at the scolded part. Cole playfully punched his shoulder. "So Cole will you be coming back to Avonlea with me...I MEAN us?" Billy asked standing up with a small smile and sticking his hand out for Cole to shake.

Cole still sitting on the bed looked up at Billy's face causing a slight blush. He finally notice the bandage on Billy's ear "I'm sorry for hurting your ear" He apologized.

Billy laughed then replied "Don't worry about it the bandage makes me look cooler so Cole are you coming back" 

"Shall I go back home?" Cole debated in his head.


	4. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Cole decide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I'm so sorry I've been so absent I'm back for good and I have planned some more Billy x Cole stories.  
> Sorry this chapter is a little shorter

After a couple minutes of complete silence, Cole finnaly spoke up revealing his decison. "I shall be returning to Avonlea" He exclaimed happily.

Billy grinned ear to ear. "That is great to hear we should grab your stuff then tell Diana and Anne they will be very happy to hear you are returning home." Cole nodded in agreement.

The two boys started gathering items, Cole got his clothing while Billy grabbed Cole's sculptures. "Why are you grabbing those we should just put them in the garbage" he told Billy wheb Cole noticed. Billy shook his head. "Take a good look at them they are truly amazing" 

"Yo....You can keep one of them" Cole replied with a very obvious blush.

A half hour later Cole's room was practically stripped down of almost everything. Cole laid down on the bed. "One more time before I leave this bad is truly magnificent you must try it" He said sticking out his hand for Billy to grab. 

Every urge in Billy's mind wanted to grab Cole's hand and lie down with him however, his mind also started wondering what would someone think if they saw him and Cole laying down on a bed next to one another.

"No thank I think I might become to adjusted to fancy life like this and want to live here forever" Billy lied.

Cole chuckled at the comment. "Lets go tell the girls the great news"

The boys walked down the stairs holding the bags.

Anne jumped up when he saw Cole.

"Diana, Anne and Aunt Josephine I have splendid news I have decided to return home to Avonlea" Cole announced.

The girls squealed with joy and swarmed Cole with hugs.

Anne pulled away then asked "Why now though we have been trying to get you to return since you left?"

Cole looked over to Billy and replied. "You didn't have Billy Andrews with you then"

Anne was shocked then continued to hug Cole while giving Billy a small smile of gratitude.

After what seemed like eternity of hugging and goodbyes the group finally arrived at the train station and took their seats. 

Billy had a small smile he had gotten Cole to come back however, why hadn't the blonde boy escaped his thoughts


	5. A Rightful scolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole reunites with his parents

The train ride was mostly filled with Anne and Diana updating Cole on what they had been learning in class. While Cole smiled and gave small replies his mind was mostly on his parents and how they would react to seeing him. After what seemed like forever the train finally stopped. "I guess I shall be heading to my home" Cole mumbled when the four kids got off the train.

"Do not worry Cole we'll be there to support and reason with your parents" Diana said hopefully.

Billy nodded in agreement then remarked "That will be very happy that you return home which will proably beat their anger for you leaving"

Anne glared at Billy "You can return to the horrid place you call home since your services are now longer need" She shooed him away.

Billy opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Cole. "Actually Anne I would like Billy to accompany me to see my parents".

"Cole you must be joking do you not remeber how rude he was to us" Anne remarked in a shocked tone.

Cole looked at Billy then back at Anne. "Of course I do but I also remember that I burned his ear and he forgave me we should do the same."

"I may never forgive Billy Andrews but for Cole's sake I will put up with you" Anne said in a exsaphrated tone.

-

 

At Cole's house the four kids stood on the doorstep. Cole took a deep breath and knocked on the door 

A couple seconds later Cole's mother opened the door the second she saw Cole she bursted into tears. Curious to why he heard his wife crying Cole's father strolled over. "Hi Mom Hi Dad" Cole said weakly.

The little family reunion lasted a couple minutes more until it shifted onto why Cole left and his punishment.

The Mackenzie family decided that Cole would have extra chores and he return straight home from school which was fair from Cole's point of view.

-

The afternoon soon became night. "Well we should return home I don't want to get into trouble' Anne said pleased with the day. 

"I'll see you guys at school tommorow" Cole said with a small smile. Anne and Diana gave Cole hugs and said their thank you's for letting them into their house. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Cole" Billy told the smaller boy as he looked into his eyes. 

As Cole closed the door his small smile grew into a large when he realized that was the first time Billy had called him by his real name


	6. The shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he has finally returned home the plans for rebuilding the shack commences

Each of the children returned home. All were proud they were able to bring Cole back home. They quickly feel into a deep slumber as they were tuckered out from the little adventure they had.

The next day Cole was anxious and excited to return to school. He packed his lunch and said his goodbyes to his family. His mother reminded him of the fact that he had to return straight home after school was done due to the fact she was terrified that Cole would run away again.

Ms. Stacy was cheerful to see Cole once again as she thought he had gotten deathly sick. His fellow classmate except Diana, Billy and Anne thought this as well. Ms. Stacy began her lesson which was about the perodic table. Billy listened to the lesson very closely and filled up at least three pages with notes about the lesson Cole noticed.

"How does it feel to be back" Anne asked a couple minutes after lunch had started. She sat with Diana and Cole by her side.

"I had a tad bit of anxiety but it was soon washed away by happiness" Cole replied before taking a bite of his apple. He suddenly saw Billy eating some cheese by himself. Cole turned to Diana and Anne. "Why is Billy sitting by his lonesome" He asked the girls.

Both girls thought for a brief moment Diana was the first to speak. "If I'm correct he has been doing that ever since you left Avonlea"

Cole stood up. "I think I shall invite him over to eat with us he did accompany you to bring me back" He told the girls before walking over to Billy.

Billy was shocked to Cole infront of him. He had been speaking however, Billy was so wrapped in his mind that he hadn't heard with the smaller boy had said.

"Pardon me can you repeat that for me" Billy asked.

Cold smiled and repeated his question. "Would you like to sit with Diana, Anne and myself?"

"Uhh.....yes...yes I would" Billy stammered he thought he had misheard Cole.

Billy stood up and grabbed his lunch consisting of cheese and some bread. He sat by Cole he gave a small smile to Diana he turned to look at Anne to see she was glaring at him.

"Did I tell you a promise Billy made to me that he was going to help us rebuild the shack" Cole metioned when he noticed the glaring as well.

Diana and Anne both looked at each other Anne opened her mouth to make some possibly hurtful remarks to Billy but was cut off by Diana. "That sounds splendid maybe we could get Gilbert to help us as well"

Anne was too shocked by Diana's previous comment to even say anything to Billy. She opened her mouth once more to say something but it was too late Diana had waved Gilbert over who was in the corner reading a book.

"Hello Anne, Cole, Diana and.......Billy" Gilbert was a little confused for why Billy was with them. "Did you need something from me Diana?" The dark haired boy asked.

This time Anne was quick enough. "We don't need anything Gilbert" She said quickly.

"We would like you to help us rebuild our shack" Diana told Gilbert ignoring Anne.

Gilbert was a little confused by the request but by the look on Anne's face he just knew he had to accept. "What happen to the original shack?"

Diana and Anne looked at Billy. "Billy Andrews destroyed our safe haven"

"Billy apologized for destroying the shack" Cole exclaimed. 

Billy has a small smile on his face happy that Cole had defended him. Gilbert noticed the smile on Billy's face he decided to but ponder why he smiled later. 

 

"Then it is decided we'll rebuild the shack together" Gilbert announced happily.


	7. Art & Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy helps Cole with science

"The periodic table the elements in general are just to much!" A exasperated Cole exclaimed to the five people near him. Which were Diana, Anne, Gilbert and Billy. They had been sitting together at lunch ever since the plans for the shack were born.

 

"I would offer my help but I fear that I will give you the wrong information" Anne responded before taking a bite of her bread.

Billy had been mostly silent when the group sat together however, when Cole brought up science he took the chance to offer his help. "Prehaps I could be assistance I actually take notes on the science lessons I could maybe lend them to you" 

Cole pondered the thought for a minute. "Thank you Billy but I will probably have questions that your notes can't I answer could you come over to my house later today and help me?" He asked.

"I..I...guess that would be fine" Billy mumbled in a slightly bored tone but, on the inside he was beaming with joy that Cole had invited him to his house.

The conversation quickly changed to Anne having a new story.

-

Like they agreed to Billy strolled on over to Cole's house a hour or two after school had ended.

"This is where we'll be working" Cole said gesturing to a medium sized wooden desk. Billy pulled up two chairs for the boys. 

"So what exactly don't you understand about the lessons?" Billy asked when he finally pulled out his notes for Cole to see. Billy handed the notes to Cole the smaller boy read the notes for a short minute until he finally caught something that he didn't understand.

Cole pointed to a part in Billy's notes. It was the periodic table "You may be overthinking it" Billy said calmly before he started retelling Ms. Stacy's lesson with some added facts. Cole began writting down notes as Billy taught. Suddenly Cole had dropped his pencil which rolled under the table. Both boys rushed to get it. Billy laid his hand first on the pencil Cole followed shortly after.

Both boys started at each other for a long time Billy was the first to lean in. Billy was confused as to why he was doing but for some unknown reason it just felt right. Cole slowly leaned in unlike Billy he knew why he was leaning in. They were about to kiss however, Cole's mother opened the door with treats for the boys.

Cole quickly returned to his seat. Billy was still under the table pondering what might have happened if Cole's mother didn't come in.

"Hello mom are those tart?" Cole asked he seemed to be less flustered then Billy. 

Cole's mother noticed Billy under the wooden table "Yes they are darling....Billy why are you under the table"

"Oh..C..Cole dropped his pencil I was just grabbing it." Billy stammered.

"Alright then you boys have some treats and I'll get some tea you boy have been working a lot" Cole's mother said before going to the kitchen.

Billy opened his mouth to ask Cole about what might have happened under the table but was cut off by Cole. "What would you like in return for helping me?"

"I don't need anything in return I did it out of the kindess of my heart" Billy responded

Cold smiled. "Please you helped me a lot today I would like to do something for you"

Billy thought for a moment. "I would like you to teach me how to draw" 

Cole was shocked by Billy's request. "Al...Alright then I shall teach you how to draw."

Both of the boys went back to the the table. Cole grabbed a blank piece of paper and handed Billy a pencil. He started his art lesson smiling the whole time.


	8. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole throws a snowball at Billy which snowballs into something bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've waited so long to write this chapter.

Days passed then months after Cole and Billy's first lesson. It was around winter time the group was about halfway done with the shack. In the beginning Cole was only able to help a little bit as he parents always wanted him to come straight home after school. However, slowly he regained his parent's trust and they allowed him to stay out until it the sun set.

"Why do I have to carry all of this wood" Billy complained to Anne, Diana, Gilbert and Cole as they walk through the woods towards the shack.

"I would be happy to help but Anne said I could not as you are still being punished for when you were bad" Gilbert responded.

"Gilbert is correct" Anne confirmed.

Through the months the group grew closer together as friends. Anne had became less hostile towards Billy but, in her mind it was going to be a long time until she forgave Billy.

"Stop complaning we are here" Anne told Billy as she gestured towards the almost complete shack.

The group was always in disarray for the couple minutes of arriving at the shack. Diana would always stand on top of a rock ang give the main goal of the day. "Today we should be focusing on the walls and making sure they are study" Diana told the group standing on the same rock she did before.

Gilbert and Billy began trying to make a wall for the shack. "Do you like Anne?" Billy asked Gilbert.

"Like I said before a cute is a cute girl" Gilbert replied.

Billy chuckled. "That doesn't really answer my question" He said as he measured one of the walls.

"Who do you like" Gilbert asked trying to avoid the question.

"I don't like anyone" Billy stammered as he eyes moved to Cole who appeared to be sewing what looked like curtains.

Before Gilbert could say anything Diana stood up to say "Anne and I shall leave for sweets as we've done a lot today and well....Anne just wants sweets" 

Diana and Anne walked away from the shack towards Diana's house.

-

The boys worked silently Cole continued to sew, Billy made a wall and Gilbert tried to make the roof. "We're out of wood I'll go get some more" he said as he grabbed a axe and walked out of sight.

It was just Cole and Billy they worked in complete silence until Cole got a the idea for childish fun. Cole grabbed a handful of snow molded it into a small ball which was didn't take too long as Cole's experience molding clay had been a advantage.

Cole waited until the perfect moment to strike the moment came when Billy got up to stretch his arms. The snowball had a direct hit. Cole chuckled, Billy look confused until he saw Cole laughing to himself. 

"You are going to regret that" Billy said playfully as he grabbed a handful of snow and charged towards Cole. 

"You'll never catch me alive" Cole yelped as he ran behind one of the shack's finished walls.

It was quiet. Had Billy given up Cole pondered. Cole peered over the left side of the wall. He saw nothing Cole peered over the right side of the wall. He got a face full of snow. "Got you" Billy said proudly as he laughed

Cole giggled then quickly molded another snowball and threw at the still laughing Billy. Cole then ran towards the curtains he was making thinking he could use it as a shield in case Billy retaliated. Billy ran after Cole. It looked like Cole was going to reach the curtains however, Billy was too fast for Cole. Billy tackled Cole to the ground. The boys wrestled on the ground at first Billy was on the bottom but he quickly turned himself and Cole around. 

"I told you, that you would regret it" Billy said in a cocky tone now on top of Cole.

Cole didn't say anything he just stared at Billy's face and blushed. "You alright you look a tad red" Billy questioned when he noticed the blush on Cole's face.

"I....I'm alright its just that you're so close" Cole stammered. 

"Oh sorry I should get off" Billy replied however it sounded like a question.

Cole moved his face closer to Billy. Billy was more hesitant but his face moved slowly towards Cole's.

Eventually their lips collided. Cole was filled with pure joy as well as Billy but, Billy also felt a sense of guilt he felt like he was doing something worse then murder. The boys heard sticks snap. The stopped kissing and froze. Billy was the first to look up and shocked to see staring down at him was Gilbert Blythe.


	9. To Aunt Josephine’s again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Billy do after being caught by Gilbert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaack. Thank you guys for being so patient. You’re comments inspired me to come back and finished what I started.

Billy was running from his true feelings for Cole Mackenzie. Yes, but he was in reality actually running in the snowy forest. It had happened so fast. The second he saw Gilbert he leaped off Cole stumbling on the winter snow. His face was red and his eyes stung with tears.

“I-I can explain” Billy babbled his voice shaky.

Gilbert opened his mouth to speak however, even before he could say a single word Billy ran off.

As Billy ran through the woods with no set location in his mind he fully grasped the fact of what he just did. He had kissed a boy. He had kissed Cole Mackenzie. A small smile spread across his face when he remembered kissing Cole’s soft lips. But Boys ares supposed to kiss girls, What’s wrong with me He thought as he paced around. Billy thought about going home just resting and try not to think about the events that just occurred.

“Billy is that you!” A frail voice yelled. It took only a couple seconds for Billy to realize that voice was Cole Mackenzie. Through the many dead trees and dead branches Billy could still see Cole’s blonde hair. Could I stay maybe see what happens he asked himself. Cole was getting closer. Fear and guilt consumed Billy he saw Cole’s face he appeared to have just cried.

“I’m sorry” Billy shouted to Cole before running once again going deeper into the forest.

-

It was about a half a hour later Billy thought he had outran Cole. He leaned on a tree trying to catch his breath. 

“What do I do now” He mumbled. He knew he couldn’t just run he would eventually got hungry. He couldn’t go home what if Gilbert or Cole showed at up his house. How would his parents react. Billy then pondering about people he could visit. But the list of possible people he could visit was very short and included only two people. Moody and Aunt Josephine. 

“Aunt Josephine it is” He quickly said once he realized that she was the best option as he knew Moody would quickly cave and tell Gilbert where he was.

So Billy began walking towards the train station not to buy a ticket but to hop on a box car like he did with Diana and Anne on their journey to Cole.

-

As Billy sat in the box car after jumping in after train began moving he was trying to think of a good way to ask Aunt Josephine if he could stay with her. 

“That’s great Billy just ask the lady who you have no relation to if you can live with her” He groaned. He was scared what if Aunt Josephine just turned him away what would he do then. He could try to think of ways all he wanted but he would have to wait for the train to arrive at Aunt Josephine’s first.

When the train finally arrived Billy took his time going towards Aunt Josephine’s house. Taking a couple minutes to stop at shops. Once he was at the house he waited a couple minutes still thinking what he should say. Eventually he just decided to knock on the door and hope for the best. No answer he waited a minute Aunt Josephine was a older woman and it was a large house. Still no answer. He had come all this way and Aunt Josephine wasn’t even home. Not wanting to go back and face Cole or any of his family. Billy sat down and hoped that Josephine hadn’t left Avonlea and had just gone to see friends. Then it began snowing. Billy although wearing a jacket was shivering. The box car was cold but he kept his mind busy with thinking of Aunt Josephine. What could he do now. Billy was filled with despair he felt alone. He wanted to apologize to his family for leaving hastily to his friends but, most importantly he wanted to apologize to Cole.

More time passed, Billy was about to give up when he heard someone ask “Excuse me young man but you look familiar have we met?” He looked up to see a set of gentle green eyes and gray hair bursting out of a woman’s hat.

“Yes, Yes we have I’m Billy Andrews I came to see Cole a couple months back I was in town and I wondering if I could stay the night” Billy replied quickly.

Aunt Josephine appeared to be thinking. Billy hoped that she would be gracious enough to give him shelter from the horrid cold. “I see no problem with that but please do me a favor and bring in those bags” She told Billy with a gentle smile as she pointed to her bags.

-  
Aunt Josephine and Billy warmed themselves up by the fire and wrapped in wool blankets. They had been in comfortable silence until Josephine asked “How is Cole has he adjusted to being back home?”

Billy felt choked up. “Um...yes he’s glad to be home and we’re glad that he’s back” He responded.

Aunt Josephine smiled sweetly “That’s good to know and even better to know he has somebody like you.” Billy raised an eyebrow at the last part of Josephine’s sentence.

“Pardon me ma’am b-“ Billy’s sentence was cut off by Josephine. “I remember Gertrude and I, oh how I miss her I know she would’ve supported you and Cole” She said happily.

Billy was confused “Do you think Cole and I are.....romantically involved?”

Aunt Josephine looked as confused as Billy did. “Aren’t you romantically involved like Gertrude and I were.” Billy was blushing thinking about his kiss in the woods with Cole.

Noticing the blush, Aunt Josephine smiled then told Billy “I see it I can see that you have care for him deeply and not just as a companion that’s splendid embrace those feelings”

“But it’s terrifying I left him in the forest after......kissing him like a awful coward.” He responded in a hushed tone.

Aunt Josephine simply shook her head and chuckled. “Sweet child I think that can easily be solved with a genuine apology and a hug” Billy smiled and hoped she was right. “You can do it tomorrow I will not let you go out in that cold you can sleep in Cole’s old room”

As Billy walked towards the stairs he turned back and said “Thank you Aunt Josephine”


	10. The Last Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy decides to apologize one last time to Cole. But, how will Cole react.

Billy woke up early in the morning not getting much sleep. Mostly just tossing and turning being filled with anxiety thinking about what he would say to Cole. But the luxurious silk sheets did give off a lot of comfort. He had slept in the same clothes as the night before not wanting to bother Josephine for a some pajamas. Billy looked through Cole’s old room looking for paper so he could write a thank you note for Aunt Josephine’s kindness.

“Perhaps it was my negligence to think that the artist would have paper” Billy said sarcastically as he searched through drawers. 

Aunt Josephine had been woken up by the slamming of drawers. She walked towards the room Billy was staying in and cracked open the door staying in the doorway. “Do you need something Billy?” She asked gently

Billy jumped up not expected Aunt Josephine to be there “Apologies, I was looking for paper to leave you a note I didn’t want to disturb you” He responded.

Aunt Josephine chuckled then said. “Well it’s too late for that, come if you plan to leave this early allow me to give you some treats and some money on your journey back” 

He smiled at the kindness of Josephine. “Thank you very much.”

Billy closed the drawer he had opened before Aunt Josephine had made herself known. He began making the bed trying to make as neat as possible. The boy could still see remnants of Cole some clay statues he hadn’t taken with him piles of fabric they were previously draped above the bed. He would see Cole again in a couple short hours. However, he might have to face judgment by Gilbert, Diana and Anne. Billy was tempted to just stay in bed he didn’t want face his friends of fear what they would say. Cole Mackenzie the artist, the boy he called so many horrible names triumphed those fears. 

—

Like she had said Aunt Josephine had packed a small bag filled with treats and money. Billy had tried to convince Aunt Josephine he was fine and that he didn’t need the money she insisted. With that Billy thanked Aunt Josephine once more and began his journey to Avonlea.  
As he walked towards the train an arts and crafts store caught his eye. “You’re money will be put to great use Aunt Josephine” He said aloud.

Upon entering the store he had realized he had no idea what to get. A bundle of clay or maybe some fancy pencils. It was all overwhelming until he saw a box made to hold all of Art supplies, it was a black leather box with a handle and would cost a majority of the money but it was worth it for Cole. 

“Great eye, would you like to personalize it was some text on the box” The man at the register asked. Billy nodded in response.

“Just put Cole” Billy told the man with a smile.

After the man put Cole in gold letters, Billy paid and was once again off. This time no more shopping or small stops he kept his mind on getting on the train and going to see Cole.

Like last time Billy stowed away on the boxcar. He ate the treats Aunt Josephine had packed for him and practiced what he would say. 

—

When the train stopped Billy gathered his items and started to head towards the shack thinking that it would be the most likely place Cole would be. He walked through the snowy forest making his way towards the shack. When it was sight it was just as they had left it. “Um... Cole are you there it’s me Billy, I would like to talk to you” He said at the entrance of the shack. The door opened but not by Cole but by Gilbert revealing that Anne was also in the shack seating on some pillows.

Billy was nervous, he hadn’t expected to see Anne and Gilbert. “Hello..Gilbert and Anne pardon me I was just looking for Cole” He said in his most nonchalant tone.

“I know about you and Cole kissing, Billy Andrews” Anne said in a tone Billy couldn’t tell whether if she was upset or not.

Billy wanted to run he just wanted to keep running but there was a good chance Gilbert would catch him as he was carrying the box for Cole. “Yes, Cole and I shared a moment is that a problem” He stated.

“There’s no problem with that” Gilbert spoke up the first time he contributed anything in the conversation.

Anne nodded. Billy felt relieved until Anne added. “There is a problem with the fact you ran once you were caught by Gilbert leaving Cole utterly upset.”

he hadn’t ever thought about what happened after he left. “Where is Cole” Billy asked.

“He went with Diana to gather something for us to sit on” Gilbert answered.

“We’ll wait here together and we will give you and Cole some time by yourselves.” Anne told Billy which sounded more like her telling Billy to sit down. Billy entered the shack and sat in a corner trying not to take up space.

—

It was half hour later Billy thought up going to search for Cole. Gilbert and Anne had kept themselves entertained by talking to one another. “We’re back everybody” Diana exclaimed.  
Gilbert and Anne exited the shack and what he assumed to be talk to Diana about the situation. “Cole can you put those in the shack we have to do something” Anne said.

Cole Mackenzie was there. He stood in front on the shack’s opened door. He turned to the right but the friends had already ran off. “Hello Cole” Billy greeted.

Cole was stunnned, “B...Billy I thought you ran away we checked at your house but you weren’t there we told your parents that you stayed over at Gilbert’s house.” He rambled.

He didn’t deserve this Cole was worried for him, scared for his safety. “I’m sorry I ran!” He blurted out while Cole was still talking.

“I was scared and a coward...I was scared of my true feelings so I ran and seemed shelter at Aunt Josephine’s.” Billy said tears forming in his eyes. 

Cole frowned, then responded. “Don’t you I was scared about my feelings too do you know how much it hurt to see you run off into the forest!”

“Do you know how much it hurt to see someone I care about see me chasing after them and still deciding to run” Cole added. Billy hung his head in shame.

Cole grabbed Billy’s hand. “But I know you were scared, felt like you were wrong to have these feelings towards another boy, so there is no need for you to apologize and for the most part I’m sick of them No more apologies” He yelled the last part of his sentence.

Billy smiled he looked up to see Cole’s face which caused him to instantly blush. He pulled Cole into a kiss. Once he pulled away from the kiss he pulled the box from behind him and placed it in Cole’s hands “I understand you said no more apologies but I have one thing that I hope would make you forgive me”

“It’s beautiful Billy thank you so much” Cole thanked him as he looked at the box admiring its craftsmanship.

“Should we search for our friends tell them we alright?” Billy asked Cole still admiring the new present.

“We never left” The sound of a familiar red head yelled. “We just ran behind the shack” The voice added.

The sounds of snow crushing under feet ended once their friends appeared in the door way of the shack. They then crawled in and making themselves comfortable. Cole and Billy day next to each other their hands laying on top of each other. Anne then began the conversation talking about how she called it. Which then became a argument when Gilbert disagreed. Billy was glad that he had friends not just people who followed him out of fear and he was glad that he was with the boy he called ‘freak’ who he would now call ‘romantic partner’ and he would beat up anyone who tried to damage that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Through the long hiatus and the sometimes horrible writing, this was my first fanfic and I’m very proud of it.


End file.
